His Engagement
by Herochick007
Summary: James finds he's engaged to Narcissa Black. She's in love with someone else. And what will Lily have to say about this whole thing? Slight cursing


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Season Challenge: Autumn**

**Elemental Challenge: Air**

**Astrological Signs: 3. Aquarius: James/Narcissa**

**Let's Bake a Cake: Sugar - [Pairing] Femslash**

**History of Autumn - Ancient Beliefs: 3. In ancient times, autumn was one of the most important periods of the year as daylight began to fade while darkness lay ahead.**

**Prompt: Write about an important moment in someone's life**

**Writing Club September**

**Lyric Alley: 9 - What were the things you wanted for yourself**

**Word Count: 960**

"A toast!" James announced. Sirius stared at him.

"James, Prongs, I think you've had enough to drink already," he said reaching over and taking the almost empty bottle of wine. He glanced at the label and shook his head. "Leave it to the Blacks to buy the best," he muttered.

"Padfoot! A toast, to my new engagement!" James shouted raising his glass. It was overly full and splashed all over him. The boys heard the portal swing open and Sirius jumped from his seat. He would try to intercept whoever had entered. He only hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"Remus!" James shouted looking as Remus entered the common room. "A toast to my new fiancee!" Remus stared at James and then looked to Sirius.

"Padfoot, explain." Sirius sank back into his seat.

"You know my cousin, Narcissa?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you know how most pure-blood families are fans of arranged marriages. Most of the time arranged before the child is even born?"

"Yes," Remus answered looking at James who was now toasting the empty air with an equally empty wine glass.

"It turns out that Narcissa's father arranged a marriage for her when she was an infant. A marriage to the first born son of the Potter family. In other words, James is engaged to Narcissa. He just found out today and hasn't been taking the news...well."

"Does Lily know?"

"No, he hasn't told her, he hasn't told anyone, well, except me obviously."

"Obviously," Remus muttered. "And I think she knows, she was right behind me," Remus stated nodding to Lily who was now standing at the entrance and glaring at James and Sirius.

"James Freaking Potter! You're engaged to Narcissa Black and you have the audacity to keep asking me out! Come on," she stated grabbing his arm and pulling him from his seat. He wobbled and nearly fell. Lily rolled her green eyes.

"Do either of you two have anything that will take care of this?" she asked looking at Sirius and then Remus. Sirius nodded summoning a small clear bottle. Lily handed it to James.

"Drink," she ordered. James obeyed and blinked as he sobered up. He glanced at the wine spilled down his robes and then at Lily. She nodded.

"Alcholol poisoning is stupid, James. There are easier ways to kill yourself than to drink yourself to an early grave. Now, let's go talk to your fiancee and see if we can get this worked out?"

"Can I change first?" James asked.

"No. Terego. There now it's cleaner. Let's go." James didn't try to pull away as Lily led him out of their tower. Remus and Sirius elected to stay behind even though the fireworks would most likely be amazing.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJ

"And how exactly do you get into the dorms?" Lily asked a first year Slytherin she had managed to corner.

"Through there, it's passworded!"

"The password?"

"Salazar!" the first year squeaked. Lily smiled.

"Thank you, come on, James. Let's get this over with!" She pulled James along, said the password and stepped into the Slytherin common room. A few people scattered seeing her, most just started in amazement.

"I'm looking for Narcissa Black?"

"Lily? What the hell are you doing in here! You're going to ruin everything!" a voice screamed. Lily smiled.

"Narcissa. We need to talk." Narcissa looked at Lily and then at James. He was staring out the window wide-eyed. Lily knew he was looking to see if he could see the squid. James and his friends seemed to have an obsession with the damned creature.

"Lily... I guess... Yes, we do," Narcissa said after a moment gesturing to a set of chairs. Lily followed her, James following her. Narcissa sat, Lily to her left. James walked towards the window. Lily smiled shaking her head.

"You're engaged to James," Lily whispered tears forming in her eyes. "Please tell me there's some way to change it? Please tell me there's some loophole to end it?" Narcissa shook her head.

"There isn't. There's no loopholes, my father would have made sure of it. The Potter family has money, there's power in that. Lily, I just found out too. I mean, do you really think I wanted this? I hate him, he's an idiot!"

"An arrogant idiot."

"An arrogant idiot toerag." Both girls burst out laughing. James blinked and turned his attention back to them.

"Wait, I thought... you said..."

"I said we needed to talk to Narcissa, to work things out?"

"I did, I just didn't say for whom, James. Narcissa and I have been dating for a year now, secretly, obviously."

"You're a... really? Damn, now I owe Remus three sickles!" James muttered. Lily and Narcissa shared a look.

"You're really going to marry him?' Lily asked.

"I have to... I mean... I'm supposed to... What do you want me to do Lily? Disobey my father? Run away with you?"

"We could hide at my parents' place. They'd never look in the Muggle world."

"We would have to wait. I know you want to graduate school. Top of your class, the brightest witch of her age, of course you need to graduate. I can wait until then, love," Narcissa said kissing Lily passionately on the lips. James stared at them.

"Oh, you can go, James. I trust you can find your way out?" Narcissa asked glaring at him. James nodded and slunk from the Slytherin dungeon. He shook his head. Lily loved Narcissa, Narcissa loved Lily and where did that leave him? He blinked, right, it left him owing Remus three sickles. With a sigh, he headed back to Gryffindor tower to pay Moony and drown his sorrow in what was left of the bottle of wine he'd had earlier.


End file.
